


Kinktober 2019

by animesexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Worshiping, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: You already know what this is.Most of this will be AoKaga, with a couple chapters of other couples for a little extra fun.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time participating in Kinktober! The kinks that I used today are ass worshiping and spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One- Ass worshiping and spanking

“Damn bitch, you’re thick as fuck.”

“What did you just say to me?” Kagami whipped around from the stove, spatula in hand and raised as if he was ready to strike. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some whore on the side of the road.” He glared over at his boyfriend before turning back around to finish making dinner.

Aomine scoffed from the other side of the room, slowly standing up from his seat, the chair scraping against the linoleum flooring. “I’m not talking to you like you’re some whore,” Aomine stepped closer to Kagami, who was trying his best to ignore Aomine, “I’m just trying to tell you that I appreciate your physique.” He reached out and wrapped his hands around Kagami’s waist, causing the redhead to growl low in his throat.

“Yeah well, it sounds like I’m just some cheap fuck you invited into your house,” he spat, taking the spatula from the pan and whacking Aomine’s forearms away from him. “If you want to eat tonight, you’ll sit down and shut up.” Aomine winced as he retracted away from Kagami. There was a faint grumble before Kagami heard his boyfriend storm off into the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief and focused back on the task at hand.

“Dumbass thinks that’s some form of compliment…” he whispered to himself, idly flipping the chicken before pulling it out of the pan. “Even someone with no brain would understand that’s so degrading.” He placed all the chicken on a serving plate before scooping rice into two bowls. He set the table, laid out the food, and went to grab drinks and sauces before calling his idiot boyfriend to the table.

“Oi, dinner’s ready!” He went out to the living room to see Aomine texting away on his phone. “Tell Momoi that it’s dinner time and you’ll talk to her later.”

Aomine slid his phone in his pocket and followed Kagami into the dining room, making himself comfortable in his usual spot. He muttered a quiet ‘itadakimasu’ before digging in. Much to Kagami’s surprise, Aomine didn’t really say much during dinner, not like it was a bad thing. It was just… unusual. He kept making glances over at Aomine during dinner, silently wondering if what he said had actually pissed him off. It didn’t really matter since he was fine degrading him, but Kagami was still curious.

It didn’t take long for both of them to finish eating and yet Aomine still hadn’t said much at all. It was getting to the point where it was driving Kagami mad. No quips about his cooking, no little digs about how sensitive he was, nothing.

“Ok, I’ll bite,” he finally remarked, “What’s wrong?”

Aomine looked at him and cocked his head as if he didn’t understand where the question was coming from. “You haven’t said anything at all over dinner. It’s unusual and, quite frankly, making me uncomfortable.” Kagami soon regret ever bringing anything up and should have just relished in the silence before all hell broke loose.

“I want to fuck you tonight,” was all Aomine said. Kagami scoffed and stood up, starting to clear the table.

“No different from any other night, but you’re never quiet beforehand.” He headed to the kitchen to dump the dishes in the sink. Aomine was right behind him with the rest of the dishes. He even helped scrape off and rinse them to put in the dishwasher. Which is exactly why Kagami snapped.

“What is with you tonight?! What are you planning? Something is up with you and I don’t like it.”

The only answer Kagami got was Aomine grabbing him by the hips and pulling him in for a tender kiss. Aomine’s lips moved so slowly and with such finesse, it took Kagami’s breath away. Each slide of Aomine’s lips sent electricity down his spine. His arms moved on their own, wrapping themselves around Aomine’s neck as he opened his mouth. It was as if Aomine was putting all of his feelings into the kiss, sending Kagami on overdrive and drowning him with emotions. He even chased those soft lips when they pulled away for air.

It took a few seconds for him to come down from the high, taking in air and processing what exactly happened. “Woah…” was all he managed before his boyfriend was coming back for more. He felt Aomine’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip gently, but when Kagami opened his mouth the tongue retreated. He decided to follow it, sliding his tongue inside Aomine’s mouth. Of course he tasted of chicken and seasonings, but Kagami didn’t mind, not when his brain was mush and his body was on fire. His tongue roamed Aomine’s mouth, licking here and there while Aomine gripped his hips tighter, grinding his erection against Kagami’s.

Kagami was the one to pull away this time, gasping for air as he looked into Aomine’s eyes looking for any answer as to what had just happened. Still Aomine was quiet as he let go of Kagami’s hips and opted to grab his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Immediately Kagami was trailing him, wanting more. When they got into the bedroom, Aomine was gently pushing Kagami onto the bed and stripping him of his shirt. “Fuck, Daiki,” he husked, reaching up to pull Aomine into another kiss. Aomine obeyed, running his hands down Kagami’s torso as their lips connected and Kagami instantly opened up to accept Aomine’s wandering tongue.

He laid back on the bed as Aomine crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. His hand was in blue strands immediately, wanting nothing more than the kiss to never end. His whole body was succumbing to these feelings the other was trying to convey through the kiss and Kagami was on cloud nine, his head swimming and every nerve aching for Aomine’s touch. Each inch of skin that was graced with Aomine’s touch was lit on fire, consuming him alive. His lungs ached for air, but still he gripped onto blue hair, not wanting to break apart for even a second.

He heard himself whimper when Aomine pulled away, body shivering when Aomine sat up to remove them of their unnecessary clothing. Deep blue eyes traced up his body, leaving Kagami to feel extremely vulnerable and more naked than he’s ever felt before. Without any notice, Aomine rolled him over and wrapped an arm under his pelvis, pulling Kagami up into a kneeling position. Not quite understanding what was going on, Kagami played along.

There were a few seconds of nothing, not even body heat, and Kagami vaguely wondered what was going on before he felt Aomine’s hands on his ass, ever so gently pulling them apart. “Fuck, you have the best ass ever,” Aomine whispered, leaning down to bite on each cheek before running his tongue over Kagami’s puckered hole. Kagami cried out when there was finally some pressure on his hole, his whole body already overstimulated from the kissing earlier. There was a wet tongue lapping at the ring of muscles, then Aomine pulled away and gently blew on it, freezing Kagami to his core.

“Daiiiiikiiiiii,” he whimpered, griping the sheets underneath him. Aomine groaned before bringing his mouth back down, burying his face in Kagami’s cheeks. Aomine let his teeth catch on the ring of muscles as he licked and sucked. Kagami pressed his chest on the bed and raised his hips up higher, unconsciously spreading his legs to allow Aomine more room to eat his ass. He felt an almost uncomfortable pressure on his cheeks as Aomine gripped on for dear life as he tried burying his face in further. The pleasure felt so good that Kagami was writhing beneath him, trying not to cum to quickly. “Daiki, fuck me, I’m so close,” he choked out, trying to pull away. Aomine’s response was only to wrap his arm around Kagami’s hips, keeping him in place as he pulled away for a quick breath.

Kagami was about ready to beg some more, but Aomine dipped down and sucked both his balls into his mouth at once, slowly letting them go before lapping his way up Kagami’s perineum. “DAIKIIIIIII,” Kagami cried out as he lost all control and came all over himself and the sheets. Aomine pulled back and licked his lips, waiting for Kagami to come down from his high. Kagami fell limp in Aomine’s arms, but the way Aomine pulled him back up alerted Kagami that he wasn’t done yet.

“Daiki…. Your turn,” he grunted as he tried removing Aomine’s arm from his hips. Aomine took it upon himself to spank Kagami, stunning him enough to go back for round two. He pressed feather light kisses against Kagami’s spine, working his way up. Kagami peered over his shoulder, a flash of a smirk registering in his peripheral before lips connected with his for a brief second. The next thing Kagami could feel was teeth sinking into his ass cheek as Aomine worked his way back toward his hole. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kagami mumbled as he tried to prop himself up on shaky arms.

This time, Aomine wasn’t as sweet and gentle. He started completely ravishing Kagami’s hole, sucking and nipping and licking ferociously. Kagami didn’t have to look at his face to recognize Aomine’s animalistic side was coming out, which only meant he was going to be coming a lot tonight. And here he thought he would be withholding sex until he got an apology.

Aomine licked at Kagami’s hole until it was a pulsing mess, not stopping no matter how many times Kagami begged to just fuck him. “I love your ass so much, Taiga,” Aomine whispered against the ring of muscles before going back for more. It did make him feel good that Aomine actually wanted to worship him this much, but it would feel much better if he could just be fucked. Kagami kept crying out as his hole was being destroyed by Aomine’s tongue, and occasionally, fingers.

After about the fourth time of Kagami cumming, Aomine finally gave in and gave Kagami what he wanted. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his own cock and Kagami’s ass with plenty of lube. Aomine groaned as he touched his cock, the first time it was getting attention all night. “Are you ready, babe?” he asked, lining himself up with Kagami’s hole. Kagami weakly nodded before Aomine was shoving himself in, causing Kagami to cry out more.

“Yes, Daiki, fuck you feel so fucking good!”

“Fuck, Taiga, your ass feels so great tonight. I might have to eat you out like that every night. Your so fucking tight after cumming so many times. So fucking perfect.” Aomine smacked his ass to punctuate his sentence, driving himself deeper. He pulled out and aimed right at Kagami’s prostate, sending Kagami over the edge again.

“Daiki, I’m fucking….” his voice cut out as he came, his ass gripping Aomine’s cock so perfectly. Aomine smacked his ass over and over as he drove himself deeper into Kagami, finally succumbing to his own orgasm.

“Coming Taiga, fuck….” He groaned, spilling inside Kagami. “Sorry….”

“Fuck, don’t be sorry Daiki.” Aomine paused for a few seconds, panting as he regained his strength to pull out of Kagami. Kagami collapsed on the bed as soon as Aomine let go of him and Aomine was laying next to him in an instant. Aomine pulled Kagami to his chest, Kagami instantly nuzzling into the crook of Aomine’s neck. “We should probably clean up. There’s so much cum on the bed….”

“Morning,” Aomine grunted, wrapping his arms around Kagami tight and closing his eyes.

Usually Kagami would be disgusted and want to clean up right after, but he figured this would be ok for one night. “Yeah,” he whispered, pressing closer to Aomine and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two- voyeurism and rimming

“I’m sorry, you want me to what??” Kagami practically yelled over the thrumming of the music. He was pressed close to Aomine, his longtime boyfriend, in a packed nightclub.

Aomine leaned forward, his lips hovering over Kagami’s ear. “You heard me. I want you to sleep with that guy right over there.” He pointed to the guy in question. “He’s been eyeing you this whole time and I think it would be fun to watch.”

Anger set on Kagami’s face as his eyes met Aomine’s. Kagami could register he was being serious, but this seemed to almost cross a line; a line that Kagami desperately didn’t want to cross in fear of what was on the other side. “Aren’t we, ya know, monogamous? Talk of bringing another person into the bedroom with us hasn’t ever come up before.”

“We are,” Aomine replied, taking a sip of his drink before continuing his sentence, “And we’re not inviting another person into our sex. I’m asking if you would have sex with a stranger while I watch.” As soon as those words left his mouth, he could see a multitude of emotions cross Kagami’s face and none of them were good. “Look Taiga, it’s not like I want you to leave me. I just want to watch you fuck another guy. I’ll be there the whole time and it will be a one time thing. Just the thoughts of you getting with him really turn me on.” He pressed himself closer to Kagami, rubbing his erection on the redheads thigh.

It was quiet for a few moments while Kagami thought it over. Aomine pulled away to go get them another drink and give Kagami a moment to himself. When he came back, Kagami pulled him closer. “Fine. But under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“I’m not going to kiss another person. And I never want to see that person again.”

“I don’t want you kissing another person either.” Kagami nodded as he looked over at the man who was still staring at him, though it was quite obvious that he was with Aomine. Kagami grabbed Aomine by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, which Aomine happily obliged.

“I hate you for this,” Kagami mumbled as he looked over at the guy. Even after that kiss, he was still eyeballing Kagami, which should have turned the redhead off right there. “Wish me luck.”

Watching Kagami squeeze his way to the guy, Aomine quickly downed the rest of his drink and followed behind. He could see they were interacting, but the music was still too loud for him to hear anything. Kagami leaned into the guy, seeming as if he was talking to the stranger and letting him know the deal. It was exhilarating for Aomine to think about Kagami being wreck by another person in front of him and he was getting more impatient by the second. Kagami turned around and pointed at Aomine, gently waving him over.

As Aomine took a step forward, Kagami wrapped an arm around him and leaned closer. “Daiki, this is Mitsue. He says he’s up for this little… experiment.” Aomine nodded, giving the man named Mitsue a once over before leaning forward to invite him to their house.

“Name’s Aomine. Let’s get out of here, shall we?” he called over the music. The guy nodded and stood up, following the couple out of the club.

“This is much better. Name’s Mitsue. I’m very intrigued that you want to watch me have sex with your boyfriend here,” he chirped, clapping a hand on Kagami’s shoulder and leaning in. Kagami glanced up at Aomine, who was watching with rapt attention to see what this man might try to do. “I appreciate you guys choosing me for this. I couldn’t take my eyes off of Kagami the whole time I was in there.”

Kagami chuckled awkwardly, brushing the hand off his shoulder as he pressed closer to Aomine. “Yeah well, that’s kinda what drew his attention to you.”

Now that they were outside, even though it was still dark out, both Aomine and Kagami were able to get a good look at the guy. He was a little shorter than they were, but he was built. His olive skin was glowing under the moonlight, black hair falling into his eyes. He wasn’t bad to look at, from what Aomine could tell, but hopefully Kagami felt the same.

“Well, Mitsue, I’m going to lay out the rules,” Aomine began, rolling his tense shoulders and standing at full height, “There is to be no kissing. Nothing of an intimate nature. I merely want to indulge a fantasy of mine and Taiga was kind enough to go along with it.”

Mitsue held his hands up in mock surrender as he started chuckling. “Don’t worry man, I’ll follow any rules you guys may have. I just feel lucky is all.”

Aomine nodded at the stranger, reaching out and grabbing Kagami’s hand as they walked back to their apartment. It was starting to get awkward for Kagami, leaving the conversation at that so he decided to make small talk to get to know Mitsue a little better. “So uh, how old are you?”

“Me?” Mitsue chuckled as he sidled up to the redhead, “I’m 22. How old are you?”

“We’re both 21,” Kagami replied automatically. Mitsue nodded and looked over at Aomine, who wasn’t really paying him much attention. Kagami noticed Mitsue was a little tense, so he lightly shoulder bumped Aomine to get his attention. “It’s actually pretty funny,” he started, turning back to Mitsue with a smile, “We both have birthday’s in August. But I’m just a little bit older than him.”

Mitsue seemed to loosen up a bit at the small talk, throwing his hands behind his head as he followed along. “That’s actually pretty cool though. You guys can have like a joint birthday party and be done for the rest of the year.” Aomine grunted, squeezing Kagami’s hand before letting it go to dig the key out of his pocket. “How did you two meet anyway?”

“Basketball,” Aomine chimed in, opening the door to the apartment complex and letting Kagami and Mitsue through. Kagami scoffed at his response, lightly pushing Aomine’s shoulder as he turned back to Mitsue to explain further.

“He’s not wrong, but it was more than that. See, I became teammates with one of his middle school teammates. Daiki and I were in different schools so we faced off a lot.” Kagami started thinking back on those days as they waited for the elevator. He quickly snapped out of it and looked back at Mitsue. “He was actually a prick on the court. He thought no one could beat him, so I had to go and prove him wrong.”

Mitsue began to laugh. “Looks like you two were just meant for each other, huh?”

“Yup.” Aomine yawned, stepping on the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Kagami gave his boyfriend a look before turning back to Mitsue.

“Anyway, what’s your story? Do you play basketball?”

“Me? Nah, I’m actually on a rugby team. Basketball isn’t a full contact sport so I just never really got into it,” he shrugged, flashing Kagami a smirk. “If you ever want to learn how to play rugby, I’d be happy to teach you.”

Aomine shifted, side eyeing Mitsue before he spoke up. “You guys aren’t going to meet up after this. This is a one and done. You’re better off not knowing much about us.” Kagami sighed, silently agreeing with the statement, however he still felt more comfortable getting to know this guy than letting just a total stranger fuck him and leave. Mitsue seemed to understand though, because he shut his mouth and turned away from Kagami.

As if on cue, the doors opened and Kagami quickly scurried out of there, holding his hand out for Aomine to take. Aomine followed after him, leaving Mitsue behind. Their apartment was kitty corner to the elevator, and within seconds they were in and kicking their shoes off. “Woah, nice little place you guys have here.”

Aomine grunted again, walking straight for the bedroom. “Ah, follow us,” Kagami mumbled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Don’t worry about Daiki,” Kagami whispered to Mitsue before they stepped into the bedroom and looked over at Aomine. He pulled the desk chair out, spreading himself out as much as he can and watched Kagami and Mitsue closely.

“No kissing, right?” Mitsue asked, clearing the air before they got down to business.

“Right.” Aomine gestured to the bed and Kagami slid his shirt and pants off. “But make it interesting for me.”

Mitsue nodded, following Kagami’s lead and stripping as well. He grabbed Kagami by the wrist and threw him on the bed, crawling on top. Kagami noticed an almost pained expression on Mitsue’s face and then Mitsue was speaking. “Can I give him hickeys? Bite his body?”

“As long as you aren’t sensual.”

Right away Mitsue lunged for Kagami’s throat, dragging his teeth over his pulse. Kagami groaned, gripping at black hair and the sheets. It felt good and he wanted more, but Mitsue was already biting his way down Kagami’s torso, stopping to suck at his nipples. “Fuck,” Kagami breathed, arching his back. Mitsue smiled as he let one nipple go and began tending to the other. Kagami licked his lips, peering down at the stranger sucking on his chest. He looked up to meet cold blue eyes. Aomine watched, almost judgingly, as Mitsue continued to abuse Kagami’s chest before nipping his way down to Kagami’s pelvis.

Aomine’s heart ached just slightly as he watched some other man ravish his boyfriend. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea for Aomine, considering how jealous he got, but Kagami seemed to loosen up and started enjoying himself and that was all Aomine needed to keep this going. Besides, jealousy aside, this was fun to watch.

Mitsue was groping at Kagami, hands wandering all over before fingers settled in the band of his boxers. In one swift movement, they were off and Kagami was laying there in his naked glory, cock twitching against his abdomen and begging for attention.

“Holy shit,” Mitsue managed, gripping Kagami’s cock and giving it a gentle tug. He looked over at Aomine, who merely gave him a nod before Kagami’s cock disappeared into his mouth.

“Daiki!” Kagami cried out, throwing his hand over his mouth right after out of embarrassment in using the wrong name already. Mitsue didn’t seem to mind though, working himself down Kagami’s length and burying his nose in curly red hair. Kagami watched Mitsue gag and pull back slightly before fitting the whole length in his mouth again and swallowing around the throbbing erection. “Fuuuucccckkk Dai….” He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to finish the name.

Aomine’s smirk grew wider with each slip of his name. It only served to boost his ego watching a stranger suck his boyfriends cock and his boyfriend calling his name out like that. Maybe he didn’t have much to worry about after all. As Mitsue continued to suck Kagami’s dick, Aomine unzipped his pants and pulled his own erection out, lazily stroking it. Kagami looked over, his eyes falling on Aomine’s erection and he bit his lip.

“Kagami,” Mitsue gasped as he pulled Kagami’s length out of his throat, “I want to eat your ass.” Kagami turned back to the man addressing him, nodding as he turned onto his stomach and lifting his hips in the air. Mitsue watched as Kagami pulled his cheeks apart, giving him full view of his puckered hole. “You’re trained well,” he chuckled before leaning down.

Groaning, Kagami looked over at Aomine as he felt a tongue slide against the ring of muscles. Aomine held his gaze, pumping his erection almost teasingly. Kagami cursed as he wiggled his hips, wanting nothing more than Aomine’s cock inside of him. “More….” he whimpered, pressing his ass against Mitsue’s mouth. Mitsue returned in full, licking and sucking the ring of muscles, his tongue moving in quick circular motions. Aomine was surprised that Kagami looked absolutely desperate after only being rimmed. He figured Mitsue must be exceptional with his tongue.

Much to Kagami’s displeasure, Mitsue continued to eat him out. Kagami wanted a cock inside of him so bad, he was begging either of the men to put it in him. Aomine just stroked himself and never made a motion to get up and end Kagami’s suffering. Kagami groaned, screwing his eyes shut to avoid Aomine’s stare.

Mitsue pulled away after a few more minutes and reached around to stroke Kagami’s cock. “Is it ok if I fuck him?”

“Well, he’s begging you to, right?”

It didn’t take Mitsue anymore encouragement to line himself up with Kagami’s hole and thrust himself inside. “Fuck, Daiki!!” Kagami cried out, opening his eyes and staring at the man he wished was inside of him. Aomine let out a groan as he continued to stroke himself. The sight of Kagami being fucked was hot, but it was hotter being the one to fuck him. He just hoped Kagami would be ready for another round after Mitsue left.

“You take dick so well, Taiga,” Aomine praised, licking his lips and continuing. “Look at you, such a fucking slut for any cock you can get. You already look completely wrecked.”

Mitsue cocked an eyebrow at Aomine’s words but never questioned it. To be fair, Aomine’s voice was rather attractive and it served to egg both of them on. Kagami’s hole was clamping on Mitsue’s cock and his body was trembling. It was going to push Mitsue over the edge sooner rather than later.

“How does it feel, getting fucked by some random guy? Do you like being used, Taiga?”

Kagami whimpered, shuddering at Aomine’s voice. They never broke eye contact and both acted like Mitsue wasn’t there, but Mitsue wasn’t complaining. “You’re wrecking yourself on some other guys cock and you don’t even call out his name.”

“Mi…..” Kagami started, but the name tasted like acid on his tongue and he quickly shut his mouth. The look on Aomine’s face was something that Kagami would regret for the rest of his life too. Something of betrayal and anger mixed with the slightest bit of arousal. “Daiki…. Fuck me….”

“Now now now baby, you don’t get to start calling out somebody else’s name and then switch to mine,” Aomine spat, venom laced with every word. “I’ll show you what I do to guys like you.”

Kagami watched as Aomine stood and walked towards him. He whimpered when Aomine grabbed his hair and yanked his head up to stare at him violently jerking himself off. Before he could close his eyes, Aomine was coming on his face. “There,” he panted, milking himself of every last drop, “Now you look like the little whore you are.”

“Daiki……” Kagami groaned as he began to come undone as well. “Fuck Daiki… I’m coming!”

“Me too,” Mitsue groaned, pulling out in time to stroke himself and come on Kagami’s ass. Kagami’s stomach turned as he felt Mitsue’s cum splash on his ass, but it was even worse that they were coming at the same time.

Kagami wanted to tell Mitsue to get out, leave before this became even worse, but Aomine was one step ahead of him. He had already gathered all of Mitsue’s clothes and was shoving them into his arms. “Well, it was nice having you around, but I think it’s time you should be leaving.”

Mitsue looked at Aomine in shock. “I don’t even get a few seconds to recuperate?”

Aomine looked at his bare wrist and looked back up at Mitsue. “Oh look, a few seconds just passed.” His hand was already on the back of Mitsue’s neck and he was dragging him out of their room. “Say your goodbyes, Taiga!” he called out from the doorway, grabbing Mitsue’s shoes and shoving them in his arms as well.

“Bye….” Kagami called out. He jumped when he heard the door slam and Aomine stomping through the apartment. The redhead jumped to his feet and made a break for the bathroom to clean himself up before Aomine could get back and assess the situation.

Aomine came back and noticed Kagami was nowhere in sight. Knowing Kagami was in the bathroom cleaning up, Aomine stripped the bed of the dirtied sheet and threw them in a pile by the door. He quickly remade the bed before Kagami came out.

Kagami was the first to make it awkward, avoiding Aomine’s eyes. He saw the sheets by the door and picked them up to put them in the dirty clothes. Aomine stopped him and ripped the sheets out of his hand, taking them to the trash in the kitchen. When he came back to the room, Kagami was curled into himself on the edge of his side of the bed. Aomine sighed, crawling into bed and pulling Kagami close.

“You don’t need to avoid me. It wasn’t like it was your idea.”

“Yeah well, I gave in and let it happen.”

Aomine leaned over Kagami’s torso, peppering his face with kisses. “We learned a good lesson tonight though.”

Kagami sighed as he relaxed. “Yeah, don’t let anyone else into the bedroom.”

“Exactly.”


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are all taking so long now! Working full time and full time classes really put a damper on what I really want to do.

If there was one thing Kagami loved, it was the chase. It was what made committing crimes so fun; the cops chasing after you in desperation. Kagami was not small, nor was he out of shape, yet most of the cops on the force can’t keep up with him. Which is why he only encounters one cop anymore. The only cop who can give chase; the one who has caught him countless times. If Kagami didn’t already dedicate his life to crime, maybe he would turn good just to keep his distance from this one officer. Unfortunately, he had been arrested too many times and no one wanted to give him another chance. He had been in and out of jail since he was 14. Living a life of crime for 10 years doesn’t give you a chance to redo things.

Which is why he was in the situation he was in now. Trying to outrun the officer who has caught him countless times before.

“This is Officer Aomine. I’m giving chase to the suspect on foot…. Yes, it is Kagami Taiga…. Roger.”

Aomine Daiki, Tokyo’s most athletic and most agile officer; a thorn in Kagami’s side. Aomine had only been on the force for two years now, but it’s been long enough for Kagami to resent him. Ok, so he’s the one giving Aomine a reason to chase him down, but do the police always have to send him? Maybe just once he would like to get away.

“Look alive, Kagami!” Aomine called out, giving Kagami just enough heads up to avoid a collision with a fence. Instead he was able to scale it and avoid being caught. Once safely on the ground again, Kagami risked looking back at his chaser. Why would he give Kagami a chance to scale the fence? Wouldn’t he want Kagami to run into it and end their little charade right now? There were plenty of questions Kagami had for the officer, but now was not the time to ask. He whipped his head forward, scanning the area for any means of escape. He would look for a good hiding spot, but Aomine was right on his tail.

Maybe he could threaten Aomine to leave him alone?

That was a dumb idea considering Aomine has pepper spray, a taser, and a gun and all Kagami has is a knife. However, it might just be enough to catch Aomine off guard and give Kagami the time to get away. Was he stupid enough to make an irrational decision that could not only get him arrested again, but also killed?

No one ever claimed he was smart.

In a split second, Kagami came to a dead stop, knife in hand as he whipped around and pointed it at a now stunned Aomine. This was the first time he’s ever really been face to face with Aomine and the look on his face is almost laughable. He notes that Aomine’s hand is hovering over his gun, but not making a move to unholster it. “So, Officer Aomine, do you know what I do to cops that I catch?”

He watches Aomine’s face twist and a grimace grace that emotionless face. Kagami found this almost too fun, pressing the tip of his knife to Aomine’s throat. He sees Aomine’s fingers twitch, but he isn’t afraid at that moment. It’s almost like Kagami knows that Aomine won’t go for his weapon.

“You’ve never caught an officer. You don’t even know what you do with them,” comes Aomine’s response. Kagami chuckled as his grip on the knife slips for a second. He gives Aomine a once over and notices something that he didn’t before.

“Well well well, it looks like somebody likes being the damsel in distress,” Kagami teases, pressing himself closer. Aomine scoffed as he took a tentative step back to get away from Kagami and the knife. “Come on, officer, don’t act like you’re disgusted.”

“You clearly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Aomine spat, his fingers meeting his gun now. Kagami clicked his tongue, smacking Aomine’s hand away and unholstering the gun himself. Without giving it a second thought, Kagami threw the gun behind himself. It was quite a rush to put a cop in such a harrowing situation like this and being able to be this up close and personal made it even better. Being able to see the fear in Aomine’s eyes almost sent Kagami over the edge.

Kagami hummed as he walked around Aomine, taking everything in as he began removing each weapon on his utility belt. “You know,” Kagami whispered, pressing himself against Aomine’s back, “Maybe in a different life we were lovers.” Aomine grit his teeth as Kagami began laughing and continued circling the officer.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, but you’re not getting away with this.”

“It looks like I already have, Officer,” Kagami whispered into his ear. “Besides, you’re still hard. Would you like me to take care of that?” Aomine scoffed and reached for his microphone on his shoulder, pissing Kagami off. In one motion, Kagami cut the wire connecting his mic to the radio, silencing all communication between Aomine and his backup.

“Looks like you aren’t playing nice.” Kagami pressed the blade of his knife against Aomine’s neck. “Maybe you need to be punished.” He felt the blade slice through Aomine’s skin, blood starting to drip down his neck. Kagami quickly pulled back and flashed Aomine a smile as he dragged the blade down the bullet proof vest and stopping above his pelvis.

Wordlessly, Kagami sunk to his knees in front of Aomine and looked up at the cop. “Why did you warn me of the fence earlier?” He watched Aomine’s face drop at the question; he must not have been expecting a question like that.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Kagami sat on his knees, hand hovering over his zipper as he waited for an answer. It took Aomine a few seconds before he was able to give any sort of answer.

Taking a breath, he responded. “It’s because you’re one of the only people who give me a run for my money.” Kagami wasn’t pleased with that answer, so he pressed the knife up against his pelvis. “Ok ok! It’s because you’re fun to chase and I didn’t want it to be over so quickly. What’s the point of running if you’re going to be caught because you’re a fucking idiot?”

As much as Kagami hated being called an idiot, he was happy with the answer and pulled the knife back, dropping it on the ground. There was no more room for talk, so Kagami finished what he started and began to unzip Aomine’s pants.

“Hold up! You’re really not planning on doing this, are you?!” Aomine practically shrieked, watching wide eyed as Kagami pulled his erection out of his pants.

Kagami cocked his head as he looked up at Aomine. “Why wouldn’t I be doing this? I already said I was going to.” With a slight shrug, Kagami proceeded to take Aomine’s length into his mouth. Aomine grunted at the wet heat but was reluctant to give into any pleasure. How could somebody think about sexually assaulting an officer out in the open?!

Kagami skillfully took Aomine’s cock in his throat, not once gagging at the length. That was when Aomine lost all control and gripped at Kagami’s hair. He held Kagami in place and began to thrust deeper into his throat. Kagami couldn’t help but smile as best as he could while Aomine throat fucked him. Maybe Kagami was the one to start it, but it wasn’t like Aomine was ever giving any indication that he didn’t want this to happen. Even though their whole relationship is built on arrests and foot chases, it wasn’t like Kagami was stupid enough that he couldn’t read Aomine’s body language. This had been a long time coming, and he was glad it was finally here.

“Fuck,” Aomine groaned, pulling Kagami off his erection and tossing him to the ground. “And here I thought your only talent was running. I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Kagami smirked up at Aomine, who loomed over him with his cock still begging for attention.

“Let me make you come,” Kagami whispered, picking himself up off the ground.

“If you’re even able to.”

Kagami lunged for Aomine, knocking him on his ass. He didn’t give the officer any chance to recover before his throat was encasing his cock once again. All Aomine could do this time was grip at the grass beneath him and succumb to whatever Kagami had in store. Kagami closed his eyes as he took the full length of Aomine’s erection into his mouth, swallowing around the length in his throat and driving Aomine crazy.

Pulling himself off with a wet _pop _Kagami locked eyes with Aomine. “You’re already close, aren’t you?”

“As if!” Aomine barked, trying to contain his shaky breaths. He didn’t want to admit that a criminal was about to get him to come and so embarrassingly fast.

Taking that as a challenge, Kagami sunk Aomine’s erection into his throat once again, swallowing around it and then humming. That was just enough to send Aomine over the edge and he was trying to bite back groans as Kagami’s throat was coated.

After Aomine was milked of every drop, Kagami pulled himself away and wiped at his mouth. “You come so easily,” he mused, panting. He watched Aomine’s face get red as he quickly stuffed his cock back into his pants.

“Oi! I don’t usually come quickly you asshole!” he yelled, forgetting where they were at. Aomine stood up and adjusted his uniform. “I’ll let you go this time. You better get the hell out of here, Kagami Taiga.”

Kagami stood up as well and stretched. “Oh, you’re going to admit to all your buddies that you weren’t able to catch me this time?” He laughed when Aomine’s face flushed again. Maybe Aomine hadn’t taken that into consideration.

“Well… It’s better than…. I’d rather admit to that then the truth!” he stammered, causing Kagami to laugh harder. Maybe it was just the rush of having sex with a police officer during a chase, but Kagami found him quite cute when he blushes.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen and grabbed Aomine’s hand. He quickly scribbled his number on his palm, kissed each fingertip, and then started retreating. “Call me sometime, officer!” he called out, running away. Kagami really wanted to do something more, and he could tell Aomine wanted the same thing. Besides, there would definitely be a next time.


End file.
